


Adventure Time

by just_another_fruit_loop



Category: youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_fruit_loop/pseuds/just_another_fruit_loop





	Adventure Time

‘So please, please please, won’t you join me, until the very end, it’s adventure time… again.’  
Adventure Time by Bribry was on repeat non-stop as I read. I was sitting on my window sill, legs dangling out, reading the Iliad, the book I never finished at University. I dropped out several months ago, deciding to teach myself the important things in life. Best decision of my life. Adventure Time started over again and I started singing.   
“And if I, if I lose my head again…” I looked up from my book and noticed a group of people walking into the house next to mine, and almost fell backwards off my windowsill. It was some of my favorite Youtubers; Veeoneeye, Bribry, and Patty Walters. They are my favorite Youtubers and people i look up to, on account of how I can relate to them somewhat. These three had never fit in, so they turned to YouTube to do something with there life, something I hope to do someday. I never fit in and I wanted a creative outlet, I just didn’t have any equipment.   
I shrieked, I couldn't believe it. They looked at me, which made me even happier, smiled, and waved. BriBry motioned for me to come down, so I did. Just, in my own way.  
I leaned back to pause the music, grabbed a bookmark, and put my book down. I ducked my head back outside, and pushed off. I freefell to the ground feet first, and as soon as I made contact, rolled forward in a somersault and landed on my feet. Kids, do not try this at home. They all looked shocked, then surprised. I didn't know what they thought of me, if I was crazy or crazy talented, but at least I made an impression.   
“Hi,” I said. “I’m Cora.” I noticed a U-Haul truck pulling in, I thought I was going to die of happiness.  
“I guess we’re new neighbors.”  
Over the next few days, we four became fast friends. Jason and Patty both had girlfriends, but Bribry didn’t. He was always so charmingly awkward around me, with that adorable Irish accent, and I was the same, just not charming. I was just awkward. Yea, I may or may not have had a crazy crush on him.  
We went adventuring often, through the woods, on road trips to into the city to freestyle around. It was so much fun. I started my own YouTube channel, my life on the internet, with borrowed recording equipment from the boys, and had so much fun. It was the best time of my life. We renovated the houses, connecting them into one big house with friends coming and going all the time. The houses were really close together and remote enough from anything that on one really cared, so one day we just kinda did it.  
“ADVENTURE TIME!” I yelled out the window, and proceed to get on comfy clothes and dash downstairs. We have this thing where one person will yell ‘Adventure Time’ out their window and we all go adventuring. Usually, the boys are outside waiting for me, but this time it was only Bribry. He told me that the others didn’t want to go today, so we set off alone. I heard catcalls and jeers out the windows and I flipped Jason and Patty off without even looking back.   
Bribry and I entered the woods and went off in an entirely new direction, and as we walked, it started to snow a little. I didn't mind, but Bribry was in a tee shirt. I offered him my jacket. I climbed a tree as usual, a good young tree with thick limbs. Bribry sat next to me, and I started unconsciously humming Adventure Time. Bribry nudged me, and I realized what i had been doing. I started singing as he scooted closer and started singing too. We harmonized beautifully.  
When we finished, Bribry scooted back away, and I was disappointed. He started talking, and his Irish accent got really thick, like whenever it did when he was nervous.  
He had been rambling and my mind wandered because i could hardly understand him but he sounded really cute and a little flustered. He spoke this one sentence really fast then looked at me expectantly, as if he thought I could understand all that. His accent was so thick; I couldn't tell what on earth he was trying to say.  
When I asked him to say it again, slower this time, he said,  
“I really like you and kinda want to be more than friends so just please don't hate me maybe?”  
He is so sweet!!!! He honestly thought I could ever hate him! I honestly had no way to respond to this so I did what I did best. I sang.  
“Life’s a game, to me  
But with only one controller  
And it’s out of batteries  
So please, please please, won’t you join me until the very end?”  
And he responded,  
“It’s adventure time again”  
And we set off towards the house.


End file.
